warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mottenflügel
'''Mottenflügel '(Original: Mothwing) ist eine schöne, golden gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. thumb|Mottenflügel und Weidenpfote Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht Als Leopardenstern auf einer Großen Versammlung berichtet, dass Mottenflügel eine Heilerin werden will obwohl ihre Mutter eine Streunerin war, sind die Katzen der anderen Clans entrüstet. Auch aus dem FlussClan sind noch viele dagegen. Sie begegnet der Heilerschülerin Blattpfote, als sie bei Halbmond mit ihrem Mentor Schmutzfell, der DonnerClan-Heilerin Rußpelz und Kleinwolke, dem Heiler des SchattenClans, zum Mondstein wandern. Mottenflügel selbst hat Angst, dass der SternenClan sie nicht als Schmutzfells Schülerin akzeptiert, da der FlussClan sie verunsichert und in Frage gestellt hatte, ob sie das wirklich könne. Doch Blattpfote macht ihr Mut und freut sich mit ihr, als Mottenflügel vom SternenClan erfahren hat, dass sie Heilerschülerin sein darf. Mondschein Als Ampferschweif und Blattpfote den WindClan ausspionieren, hilft sie ihnen, indem sie sie ins FlussClan-Territorium kommen lässt. Dort gibt sie ihnen Thymian zur Beruhigung. Habichtfrost ist wütend, weil sie nicht weiß was zu tun ist, als Schilfpfote beinahe ertrinkt und dann von Blattpfote gerettet wird. Morgenröte Eines Nachts geht es Schmutzfell sehr schlecht und Mottenflügel bittet Blattpfote um Hilfe. Anders als in Mondschein scheint Mottenflügel dazugelernt zu haben, denn als Rußpelz sie fragt, was sie Schmutzfell verabreicht habe, meinte die Heilerin des DonnerClan sie hätte an ihrer Stelle nichts Anders gemacht. Nach Schmutzfells Tod wird sie die Heilerin des FlussClans, obwohl sie oft behauptet, dass er viel besser war als sie. Sternenglanz Sie bringt den Ältesten aller Clans Wasser. Als Blattsee meint, dass das Wasser komisch riecht, zeigt Mottenflügel ihr den Ort, woher sie das Wasser hat. Blattsee sieht, dass in dem Teich ein totes Kaninchen liegt, welches Mottenflügel übersehen hatte. So wurden alle, die das Wasser getrunken haben, krank. Blattsee schafft es später, den kranken Katzen aus dem Donner- und WindClan zu helfen. Nach einiger Zeit verriet Mottenflügel Blattsee, dass sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, sondern dass das für sie alles nur Geschichten sind und, dass die Heilerträume ganz gewöhnliche Träume seien. Sie sagt, dass sie Katzen auch so heilen kann, ohne an den SternenClan zu glauben, was Blattsee schockiert. Dämmerung Sie kann keine Träume vom SternenClan empfangen, da sie nicht an diesen glaubt. Deshalb muss Federschweif Blattsee kontaktieren, um Mottenflügel, und damit den FlussClan, vor Zweibeinern zu warnen. Mottenflügel nimmt diese Warnung nicht so ernst. Später herrscht im FlussClan eine schreckliche Krankheit, die durch Zweibeinermüll verursacht wurde. Sie ist mit der Lage überfordert und bittet daher ihre Freundin Blattsee um Hilfe. Mit deren Hilfe kann sie die Lage unter Kontolle bringen, jedoch sterben Efeuschweif und Purzeljunges. Wenn sich bei Halbmond die Heiler am Mondsee treffen, bekommt sie nicht wie die anderen Traum geschickt, sondern döst einfach vor sich hin. Familie *Mutter: Sasha *Vater: Tigerstern *Brüder: Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerkralle *Großmutter: Leopardenfuß *Großvater: Kiefernstern *Tanten: Nightkit, Mistkit *Großtanten: Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Großonkel: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif Sonstiges *Ihre Großmutter Leopardenfuß ist die Schwester von Tüpfelblatt, also hat sie WolkenClan-Blut in sich. *Mottenflügel hat außerdem DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Tigerstern im DonnerClan geboren wurde. *Ebenfalls hat sie auch Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihre Mutter Sasha früher als Hauskätzchen lebte. *Sie wurde zusammen mit Sturmpelz trainieren gesehen, also ist es möglich, dass er ihr Mentor war. *Obwohl sie eine Heilerin ist, glaubt sie nicht an den SternenClan. *In der ''Tigerstern und Sasha-Reihe heißt sie als Schülerin fälschlicherweise Mottenfuß. *Sie wird in Sternenglanz und Dämmerung mit blauen Augen beschrieben. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere